


Do you think you could shut up for five seconds and let me explain?!

by hawksmagnolia



Series: Wintershock Prompt Circus [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Do you think you could shut up for five seconds and let me explain?!”Rating applies to later prompts
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Wintershock Prompt Circus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754116
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Do you think you could shut up for five seconds and let me explain?!

“Asshole!” 

Bucky winced. “Darcy…”

“Oh no. You do not get to ‘Darcy’ me in that tone and with those sad eyes. Nope!” 

“Do you think you could shut up for five seconds and let me explain?” Bucky reached out and grabbed Darcy by the arm.

She whirled and yanked her arm free. “What else do you need to say?”

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at him. 

He sighed. “Please?”

Darcy scowled at him but she allowed herself to be lead towards a deserted hallway. She leaned against the wall and stared at her feet. “Fine. Talk.”

Bucky braced his prosthetic hand on the wall next to her head. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Doll…”

Darcy looked away. She was dressed simply. She was wearing jeans, a soft threadbare t shirt and a black button up shirt that he was pretty sure was his. Her hair was a wild bun with curls escaping to frame her face. He grabbed her hands with his free hand and pressed them against his chest. Her chin quivered and Bucky knew he was a goner when he felt tears prickle at his own eyes. 

“I was going to tell you. I just got cleared this morning…”

“And I found out from Steve! You should have been the one to tell me you’ve been cleared for field work- not him!”

Bucky cursed darkly under his breath. “I had a meeting with Stark, he had to fine tune my elbow joint. I didn’t expect that punk to open his big fat mouth so fast.”

Darcy still refused to meet his eyes. Considering they normally followed him through a room, this stung. A lot.

“Darcy, please.”

She sniffed. “Please don’t cry sweetheart. Do you want me to beat up Steve? Or have him beat me up? Just don’t cry.”

Darcy gave a watery laugh and looked back into Bucky’s face. “Because then you’ll get beat up by all the other superheroes and they’ll kick you out of the clubhouse. She put her left hand on his face and smiled.

“Look, I know we’re just friends…”

Bucky interrupted her. “Friends? Is that what this is?”

Darcy gave a half shrug. “I mean, I thought I was your friend.”

Bucky cupped her chin and ran his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. The sensors in his prosthetic dumped information such as her body temperature but he ignored it.

“Why would you think we’re just friends?”

“I mean, you’re never affectionate when the others around so I figured I’d was just convenient and we were friends with benefits.”

Bucky shook his head. “No. First, I asked Sam about friends with benefits and that was a very awkward conversation. And I’m not affectionate in front of the others because I didn’t know if you wanted that kind of attention from them. We are very much more than friends unless that’s what you want.”

Darcy finally, finally looked at him. She was blinking back tears, her green eyes wet and shiny. “And if I want more?”

“Then you’ve got it as long as you want it.”

He leaned over and sweetly brushed his lips over hers. 

Darcy, however, grabbed his face and swirled her tongue over his lips until he opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around hers. 

The two of them were still tangled in each other, Bucky’s had fisted in her hair while the other kept him propped up, when someone cleared their throat. They broke apart and Darcy peeked under his arm as Bucky turned his head.

Sam Wilson stood there grinning as he slowly applauded. “Well, you’ve made my walk to the copier way more interesting today.” He clapped Bucky on the back as he walked by. “And Darcy?”

“Yes?” She squeaked. 

“Next time you see Steve, tell him he owes me $20.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed her softly again. “I guess there is no hiding now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr (hawksmagnolia) for more Wintershock!


End file.
